


Dreaming of Empires

by DarlingFoe



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Morana and Striga are precious and this was necessary, Sleepy Kisses, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 21:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30112281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingFoe/pseuds/DarlingFoe
Summary: What's better than being in the arms of your lover discussing empires over sleepy kisses?Note: there's no real in depth conversation or plot here. It's just a really small, cute thing.
Relationships: Morana/Striga
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Dreaming of Empires

**Author's Note:**

> A friend of mine wanted some Morana/Striga content so I wrote this very small treat! It's nothing grand and was certainly my first time writing them. But if you enjoy it, then leave a kudo! 💖

Morana's lips graze an old scar made smooth with time. But she does not stop there; she presses faint kisses anywhere she finds Striga's skin marred by some form of brutality. She knew the stories of each. The larger vampire makes a soft and rumbling sound of mild disapproval. 

"Do you ever tire of this?" Striga asks, her voice thick with sleep. 

"I will never tire of you." Morana replies easily, smiling before her lips find her lover's.

Striga smiles into their kiss, her arms wrapping around Morana to keep her close. She was so small, but she was not weak. "Why are you awake?" Striga asks softly. 

"I am thinking," Morana replies, tipping her head back as Striga offers the gentlest of affections to her jaw and lower still. 

"Thinking of?" Striga prompts, fangs grazing Morana's neck. 

"Our empire," she replies softly. 

They spend the next few hours tangled in each other's embrace, sharing kisses and strategies like blood and promises.


End file.
